The present invention concerns a training device for a combat vehicle with a heavy weapon, especially an armored howitzer.
The object is a very simple training device of this type that can be employed in simulation exercises to practice all the activities involved in operating the main weapon, the flow of automatically rammed ammunition, and all substitute operations. The possibility for simulated cadence firing of a prescribed number of practice rounds subject to serial-like conditions but without recoil is also intended.